What I Want
by mylifeismine
Summary: Casey wants the baby. But is it what Derek wants? Dasey. :::Dedicated to Sydney x0vindicated0x for FlashFic Challenge.


**Author's Note: Wrote this in an hour. But I'm pretty proud of myself, and I don't think it's that bad of a oneshot. But don't forget to review! By the way, I'll be updating _His Girl_ some time today!**

**Dedicated to Sydney (**x0vindicated0x**), written for Flash Fic Challenge.**

**-**

**Title: What I Want**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey wants the baby. But is it what Derek wants? Dasey.  
Dedicated to Sydney (x0vindicated0x)  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: **Oneshot

**Oneshot: What I Want**  
Twenty-five years-old Casey pushed open the door to where she lived with her husband. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so tired. And it's freaking freezing outside," Casey exclaimed as she hung up her coat, leaving her purse by the door.

"I'm gonna make hot chocolate. Want some?" Casey asked, as she walked into the kitchen, aware that her husband was somewhere in the flat they had.

Casey pulled out the powder and started to heat milk on the stove.

Casey heard a distant sure from the entertainment room, which was connected to the kitchen, but the t.v. wasn't on.

She pulled out two mugs, and set it on the counter.

She heard a thump against a hard surface, followed by "Dammit Casey."

She looked over at his direction, and saw him bury his head in hands, but caught sight of the red folder on the coffee table in front of him.

'_Shit.'_

Casey continued as if she hadn't seen what had caused him to be so pissed and frustrated.

Casey poured the hot milk over the powder, spraying whip cream over the liquid, then sprinkling a few sprinkles of chocolate.

Casey walked over to him, and put his mug of chocolate on the coffee table, avoiding to look at the folder, then headed back to the counter, where she took her time to drink her hot chocolate.

There was two remotes for the television; one in the kitchen, and one by the couches.

Casey flicked the television on with the kitchen remote, and watched a rerun of Newport Harbor, as Derek gripped his hair tightly with frustration.

Finally, Derek let go of his hair, and leaned back against the black leather sofa, "Abortion. Are you insane or something?"

Casey didn't say anything as finishing the last bit of liquid in her mug.

"Why, Casey. Why."

"You don't want a child," Casey simply just said, as she put her mug in the dishwasher.

"Where did you get that answer from?" Derek said, getting up and started to walk over to her, abortion papers clutched in his right hand.

"You told me."

"When? When I was sixteen?"

"Everyday starting two weeks ago, until you got pissed off."

"I was tired and work was a bitch," Derek said, leaning against the counter, watching Casey go through his junk food cabinet.

"Point? You said no a dozen times, what made each 'no' any different?" Casey said, pulling out bar of Twix, and snapping it into two.

"Why didn't you straight up tell me you were pregnant," Derek said, taking a half of the chocolate wafer bar.

Casey turned to face him, "I don't _want_ your pity answer, Derek. I want an honest answer. One that isn't because I'm pregnant and you don't want to kill an innocent baby; And will crash your pro athlete career."

"Casey. It won't crash my career. And not everything evolves around my hockey career."

"Let me guess, you want to keep the baby now," Casey guessed.

"And what if I do?" Derek said, taking a step closer to Casey.

"Like I said, I don't want your pity answer, Venturi." Casey whirled around, and stomped off.

But Derek let her get far, "I'm not giving you a pity answer, Casey. I want to keep the baby."

"Pity answer, Derek. Remember?"

"It's not a fuckin' pity answer!"

"Then how come all that time I was asking you whether or not you wanted a baby you would say no, or go away Casey," Casey said.

"Because I was tired and coach's been working us hard," Derek said frustrated.

"How did you find the abortion papers, Derek?" Casey asked, head slightly tilted.

"I found them in the Grey's Anatomy season one DVD," Derek said confused.

"So you have time to search in my DVDs, but no time to pay attention to what I'm asking you. Why is that, Derek?"

"They're my DVDs as much as they are your's."

"But you hate Grey's Anatomy. Let me freshen your memory. 'Watching Grey's Anatomy is like watching Titanic'."

"When has looking into DVD cases been practically a crime?" Derek said annoyed.

"It's not. But you know what, whatever. They're just abortion papers."

Then Casey rushed to their room, slamming the door behind her along with the click of the lock.

A few seconds later, Derek heard the sobs come.

Derek leaned against the fridge and groaned.

'_Women are such hard work.'_

Derek looked down at the abortion papers crumpled in his fist, and sighed.

He walked back over to the coffee table where the red folder laid, and shoved the sheets inside the flap.

When Casey's cries finally died down, Derek headed over to the storage closest, and pulled out the extra set of keys, then headed over to the bedroom.

He unlocked the door, and pushed open the door, leaving the key in the keyhole.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, while Casey was sprawled in the middle of the king-sized bed.

"Did you abort the baby yet?" Derek asked quietly, that Casey barely heard him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Casey said between sniffles.

"If you did, then you'll be pregnant by midnight today. If you didn't already abort the baby, then we're keeping it," Derek said, then started to get up.

Casey's lips slowly formed a small smile.

Derek felt himself pulled back down on to the bed, and felt his head whack against the end of the bed, followed by giggles that belonged to his wife.

Casey gently pulled Derek's head on to her lap.

Derek's eyes were closed as Casey caressed Derek's head, where he had hit the bed frame.

After a few minutes, Derek's eyes fluttered open, "So did you have an abortion or not?" he asked gently.

Casey slowly shook her head, "No."

"I want to keep the baby," Derek said softly.

"Me too."

Derek's hands reached up, and pulled her lips down to meet with his own.


End file.
